


Starry Night

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Laurens isn’t a fan of the city, M/M, there are no stars??? Anywhere???, theres a blanket so that makes things better, this is a drabble, von gogh’s starry night is now officially a mood, wow gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: The ending to a late night of talking and drinking in Alexander’s background.





	Starry Night

John curled into Lafayette’s side, barely paying attention to much else as he did. Barely even kept up with the rest of the conversation going on.  
Alexander was there, so was his wife, and then there was Burr. There was someone else, but John had no idea who, and at three am, sitting on the ground in Alexander’s backyard he didn’t particularly care.  
Inside, the children were put to bed hours ago, Alexander’s and Burr’s daughter. John sometimes wondered if his own daughter would be close to the other children if she was here with him.  
Tonight he didn’t really wonder that, tonight he wondered how far from the city he’d have to go to see the stars. Alexander moved to the suburbs five years ago with Philip was born, and you could still barely look up and see something.  
Stars sparked wonder, made one think and hope. An empty sky scared John. There was so much out there, and he felt so alone with the sky so blank, like a blindfold. Humans didn’t deserve to see the sky, not after how they treat everything. But god John wished he could.  
Sometimes John wanted to get in his car and just drive for a few hours, and then maybe he’d see the stars. Maybe then he would feel content in the world.  
He felt terrible for not feeling content now, as he sat with friends, half asleep and drunk in his boyfriend’s lap. This was what he wanted so badly, and yet he wasn’t that happy.  
He was happy, he was thrilled. What he wasn’t was satisfied, knew he could do better and still didn’t. That was dissatisfaction, not unhappiness.  
“Baby,” one soft word, and he was brought completely from his thoughts, “Jack, Eliza said she can get you a blanket.” It’s Lafayette, so sweet, so good. John hardly deserved him.  
“Yeah, please, thank you ‘Liza.” John slurred with a smile to the woman.  
“Of course, we can’t have you sick again.” She says kindly as she stood.  
He observed the circle from his spot, head cradled in Lafayette’s lap. Alexander looked peaceful, beautiful as always. Burr still sour-faced about existing. And the stranger... well he looked as energetic as a child, unless you looked at his eyes, John decided this man had never heard of a nap.  
And then the blanket was gently draped over him, and he snuggled into Lafayette even more, yawned softly as he looked around. He felt content now with this blanket, it was his favorite one with Van Gogh’s Starry Night on it. John had said he would steal it one day, but he hadn’t yet. Hadn’t even tried. But he was glad to have some stars, even if they were embroidered into fabric against his skin instead of sitting mighty and far in the sky.  
He fell asleep then, or something like that. Happy, warm, safe. He was content and maybe even a bit satisfied with where he was.  
And he woke up in Alexander’s guest bed the next morning, clinging to Lafayette’s sweater for dear life.  
“He is alive.” Lafayette says jokingly,  
“Shh, I love you.” John mumbles, kissed Lafayette’s chest only because then he didn’t have to stretch for lips.  
“I love you too,”  
John giggled at the kiss to his forehead, snuggled into Lafayette.  
“It’s ten, we should probably get up.”  
“Alexander loves us, we can stay here, shh I’m sleeping.”  
And not more than ten seconds later he was. Wasn’t even awake long enough to notice the Starry Night blanket wrapped carefully around him, he would later, and he’d laugh, and he’d be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment how you like it. And also I’m deciding if I make this into its own au? I honestly don’t know at this point.


End file.
